dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Hardy
|alias= Guardian |DOB= |DOD= December 2013 |affiliation= United States Air Force |family= |status= Deceased |actor= Christopher Meloni |movie= Man of Steel |book= Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization |gender = Male}} Colonel Nathan Hardy was an officer in the United States Air Force. Biography Alien discovery Colonel Nathan Hardy was a member of the team tasked with investigating the strange object in the Arctic Circle who greeted Lois Lane there when she arrived. He was later a witness of the ship flying away from the site.Man of Steel Alien threat Upon hearing General Zod's broadcast to the world, Hardy tracked down Lois to attempt to discover the whereabouts of the alien she encountered. When Superman handed himself into military custody, Hardy along with General Calvin Swanwick and Emil Hamilton spoke with Superman who told them that while he was not their enemy he feared that General Zod might be. Superman handed himself over to General Zod's sub-commander, Faora, who also requests that Lois come along. Hardy objects, telling her that she isn't taking any Humans, only Superman. However, Lois volunteered to go regardless. After Zod's forces started fighting with Superman in Smallville, Hardy lead the attack on them. Flying in a helicopter with a squad, it was brought down by one of the hostiles but Hardy survived. He was confronted by Faora who he opened fire on, but to no avail. Drawing his knife and prepared for the worse, he was saved by Superman who tackled her and occupied her focus, earning Hardy's trust in the process. Afterwards, Lois went to Hardy with Jor-El's plan to get Superman's ship and use it against Zod's, he does so after knowing Superman was, indeed, on their side and after being given the ship, put it aboard a plane and flew it to Metropolis where Zod had unleashed his ship's gravity beam which was destroying the city. On their way to the ship, Faora jumped aboard and dispatched several men before throwing Lois out of the plane. Before she could get to Hardy, he piloted the plane directly into Black Zero with the phantom drive of Superman's ship exploding against Zod's causing a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone. Hardy quoted Faora from their previous encounter before Hardy and Hamilton were killed when the plane exploded on impact and Faora was sucked into the Phantom Zone. Personality Nathan Hardy was an iron-willed veteran of the US army. While somewhat gruff, Hardy is quite patriotically dedicated to his job and country. Hardy does, however, place national and global security above all else, being more than willing to join forces with Superman (an alien whom he initially mistrusted) and help the latter carry out an elaborate plan, as long as that meant defeating General Zod's invasion. After seeing Superman's extraordinary heroism in helping the US army fight off Faora and Nam-Ek, Hardy came to admire him, and insisted to his men that Superman was an ally. Hardy was also extremely brave, enough to pick a fight with the fearsome Faora several times. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Being trained by the military, Nathan is in the peak of human physical conditioning. *'Expert Tactician': To be added *'Expert Leader': As a Colonel, Nathan is able to efficiently lead other soldiers in the field. *'Expert Marksman': As a member of the Military, Nathan is highly experienced with using firearms in combat such as submachine guns and handguns. This seen when he shot at Faora with diffrent types of guns, though failed to affect the Kryptonian. *'Knife Mastery': As a member of the Military, Nathan is trained in knife fighting. This is seen when he was willing to take on Faora with just a combat knife. *'Indomitable Will': He stood up to the extremely fearsome and powerful Faora many times without any fear. Equipment *'Heckler & Koch MP5K': Nathan took this sub-machine gun off a dead pilot to use against Faora, but to no avail. *'Beretta 92FS': Nathan used this semi-automatic handgun as his personal sidearm. He used this against Faora, though it failed to faze the Kryptonian. *'Gerber Mark 2': Nathan used this combat knife as his close-quarters weapon of choice. He drew it on Faora in a last stand against her, before being saved by Superman. Relationships Allies *Superman - Enemy turned Ally and Savior *United States Army **General Calvin Swanwick - Superior **Major Carrie Farris *DARPA **Emil Hamilton † *Daily Planet **Lois Lane - Prisoner turned Ally Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † **Faora - Attempted Killer **Tor-An **Car-Vex Trivia *The codename "Guardian" is a reference to the DC Comics character Jim Harper/Guardian. References Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Original characters Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Heroes